


Their Final Moment

by NintendoGal55



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And I-I-I Will Always Love You, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Parting Ways, Regret, Sad Ending, Tenderness, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: Bakura is about to depart into the tomb to establish the Memory World final game. He figures to say goodbye to Marik for one last time, but controlling his impulses becomes impossible. Saying goodbye was probably not a good idea, but he can't take it back.*Was originally a bonus for "Green-Eyed Thief" but it can easily be its own stand-alone story as a precursor to post-canon goodness.*
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Their Final Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I know I'm kind of cheating here, since I'm sure some folks have already read this. But I really liked how it turned out and I figured it'd be perfect to stand on its own! Not for every single pre-cursor, but a pretty standard one if I want them to get together in post-canon!
> 
> Now others can see it easily! :) Sorry for the sad ending. BUT! No matter what, this is just a prequel kind of thing. They CAN and WILL end up together and living happily ever after. That's always my endgame plan! :3 So don't worry about that. They will be happy.
> 
> Plus, I will always believe they were still working together, you will never change my mind!
> 
> Enjoy! Even if you've already read it!

* * *

Now that the Pharaoh and his friends entered the tomb, it was just about time to make his move. Bakura carefully made his way down the cliffside, still out of sight of the Ishtar siblings. It seemed that the three of them were going to wait outside until the Pharaoh returned, which seemed odd. But he remembered how Marik explained that the tradition was for the Pharaoh to enter without the tombkeepers for this event.

Odd, but whatever. It did make sneaking in a little harder, but that was fine. Bakura had a way of ensuring that the Ishtar siblings wouldn't see him. A part of him couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, but decided against it. For all they knew, he wasn't there.

All it took was a little illusion manipulation with the Millennium Ring.

As Bakura approached, he considered for a second, and his hand dropped from the artifact. His plan was to ensure all three Ishtars didn't know he was there. Marik included. But his mind gnawed at him about that. Not that it made sense, he'd spent so much time with Marik the day before. He'd had his fill of seeing his partner one last time. That was the logical solution, not to make this harder than it had to be.

But as Bakura approached, he couldn't do it. Why he was doing this to himself, he didn't know. There were no clear answers to why he felt this way toward someone. Why he felt _strongly_ toward someone in a way he didn't understand.

Deep inside, Bakura realized then, if he did manipulate the fabric of space and time for all three Ishtars, he'd regret it. In a way that would gnaw at him and make him lose focus. He hated giving in to his more human instincts (it's what led him to enjoying video games and watching movies through the ring with Ryou) and desires. But if he did, just for this, he'd be fine. He'd be able to clear his mind afterwards and not feel regret.

Even if it would tear him apart all the more.

Bakura manipulated time and space, but only for Ishizu and Odion. Marik was spared.

Approaching his partner from behind, Bakura came to a stop as it seemed Marik noticed his presence. Sure enough, Marik turned around to face him. Although his expression was neutral and calm, his eyes were telling a different story.

Plead, despondency, and worry.

A sting entered Bakura's gut, but he ignored it.

“Well, it seems the final stage of the Pharaoh's destiny can finally begin.” Bakura remarked, mostly for lack of a better thing to say.

Marik only half-smiled. “Sort of. If he regains his memories, there's still the Ceremonial Duel. That'll be the final step before he can move on to the afterlife.”

“Right.” Bakura waved it off, stepping past him and looking upon the tomb entrance. “It's finally come, Marik. The big game five millennia in the making can finally begin. I'll finally be able to claim what's rightfully mine and seize control of the ultimate power.” He chuckled darkly and turned around to face his partner.

Although Marik was trying to smile, it was clear he wasn't feeling it. “Bakura... It's not that I want to discourage you. I just... I know how this is going to end. I can feel it.”

Damn it, why did Marik have to look so _sad_? This was outrageous. There was no possible way this could be happening. Ridiculous. The stings of guilt, such a foreign feeling, were gnawing at his gut viciously.

“You ought to have more faith in me, Marik.” Bakura said airily, raising his hands in a 'What are you gonna do?' manner.

“It's not that. It's that you have so much at stake.” Marik stated firmly. “If the Pharaoh regains his memories, he's only going to remember how to defeat you.”

“Which is why I'm going to ensure that he doesn't remember. Think about it, Marik. Either way, your duties as a tomb keeper are complete. You won't have to worry anymore.” Bakura walked over to him, meeting his gaze. “I'll have the game stacked in my favour. While the events will play out as they did five thousand years ago, it doesn't mean I can't _tweak it_ a little. I'll be the game master, anyway.”

He hoped this would boost Marik's confidence in him, but it didn't seem to be working. Gods, why was this so damn hard? Did Marik have to be this torn up about it? Bakura shoved those stupid feelings to the recesses of his mind and yet was unable to fully do so.

Marik looked at him, his eyes full of emotions, all of them bad, and he looked down for a second. “I _want_ you to have your vengeance, Bakura. You deserve it. After everything, I want for you to have justice, more than anything. I just...”

Sighing, Bakura folded his arms over his chest. He didn't want to know, but was compelled to figure this out. At least then, he could nip it in the bud and move on. Both of them could. The last thing he needed were all these emotions clouding him. Not that he expected Marik to be jumping up and down while waving pompoms like a cheerleader (okay, it was a hilarious vision, not to mention his exposed midriff would be appealing) or anything. But couldn't this be a little bit easier to bear?

It sucked that he was so affected by Marik's feelings now. But all Bakura knew for sure was that the sad, worried look in his eyes had to go.

“Just _what_?” Bakura prompted, narrowing his eyes. “Whatever's on your mind, out with it.”

Looking at him, Marik squared his shoulders and his fist clenched, arms hanging at his sides. “ _I don't want you to go_. But I can't say or do anything to change your mind, so why should I bother?”

Although expecting the sentiment, Bakura was still caught off guard by hearing the exact words. He let his arms fall and stared at his partner, attempting to comprehend all of this. But the myriad of emotions that shone within Marik's beautiful, captivating eyes still stung. Nothing he said or did would make this better.

Gods, someone actually cared about him that much, and didn't want him to leave?

Now Bakura was regretting this decision. He knew before leaving Marik's home that Marik didn't want this to happen. To think he was going to make it worse, now. He could have spared Marik just a little more pain. Maybe not a lot, but a little bit more.

“I wish there was another way.” Marik went on, his voice cracking with emotion. “A way for your people to have justice and move on to the afterlife, like they deserve. But for you to come back, too.”

“Marik...” Bakura uttered, not even sure how to respond.

Marik sniffed and clenched his fists. “You're the only one who understands me.”

The words hit him hard. Bakura inhaled sharply and tried to ignore the horrendous, sort of painful sensation of his dead heart falling into the pit of his stomach. This was true. So, so true. Marik understood him in a way no one else ever did and accepted him for who he was. This was the only person he never had to act like Ryou with in a more honest, open way.

And in turn, Bakura understood Marik's pain and suffering deeply. Everything about their bond was new to him, from having an actual partner on equal ground and also, understanding one another's pain. Bearing the same kind of scars from the past, despite the minor differences.

They were brought together by destiny, Bakura was pretty sure of it. As they both possessed Millennium Items, it was only a matter of time.

Yet, destiny was cruel and tore them apart.

Bakura averted his gaze, letting out a frustrated breath. “You're the only one who understands me, too.”

A hush fell over them and Bakura closed his eyes. He just had to clear his mind, to figure out how he was going to proceed with all of this. Never did he think that saying goodbye would be this hard. He'd thought that movies were exaggerating it for drama. But no, it truly was hard.

How did one say goodbye to someone when they never learned how to properly do so?

All Bakura could think to do was to find a way to spare Marik when the world fell. He would plead with Zorc if he needed to. He'd do anything to protect the one person who even remotely mattered to him. Weak as it was, he wanted to do anything to keep Marik safe.

Footsteps crunched in the sand and then Bakura felt Marik's hands touch his shoulders, right on his coat. Instinctively, Bakura opened his eyes and looked up. He was met with Marik's gaze, eyes still full of a myriad of emotions. Wordlessly pleading him not to go.

Marik brought a hand to his cheek and Bakura inhaled sharply. Automatically, he leaned into the touch and placed his hand over Marik's gently. His hand was so soft, and felt so nice on his skin.

“I'll never forget you.” Bakura murmured before he could stop himself.

Looking stricken for a second, Marik then caressed his cheek tenderly and smiled sadly. “I won't forget you, not for the rest of my life.”

“You should.” Bakura wanted to look away, it was becoming hard to look at him, but the pull kept him in place.

It might have been silly to say, but if it meant Marik would not be in pain because of his departure, it could help.

“No.” Marik said firmly. “I don't want to forget you. If I never met you, I wouldn't be where I am.”

Then Marik took Bakura's other hand and placed it over his chest, right where his heart was. The gesture was nothing Bakura expected and he froze slightly. He could feel Marik's heartbeat quickening under his touch. Along with that, oh Gods his chest was so tough and hardened even through his shirt. Just begging to be explored...

No! Not his hormones again!

Regaining himself, he pulled his hand back and Marik let go. Bakura closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek into the hand Marik still had on his face. In spite of pushing back his feelings, it was still incredible how he could just _feel_ differently around Marik. That was what yesterday had proven to him. Spending the day together had opened the door to a possible way they could be normal. Doing things together. And he liked it. Far more than he expected.

For once, in five thousand years, it had been possible to feel something other than hatred and vengeful. To _want_ to feel more than that. Not in a way that would distract him from his goal, as they were the fires that burned within him, of course. But rather just an opportunity to feel something else.

Opening his eyes again, despite knowing it would be harder, all Bakura could do was give in to his inklings. To stare and drink in the sight of his partner.

By the Gods, Marik was beautiful. The most beautiful man he'd ever seen and still captivated him to this moment. Never had he felt such a gravitational pull to someone. Never had anyone ever awakened the virility within himself that he never realized was there.

It wasn't just his looks, it was everything about him. From the moment they'd met, Marik intrigued him in a way no one ever did. Not in five thousand years. How was it possible for one single person to just captivate him in every way? How could one person make him consider, even just a bit, that it was possible to achieve his vengeance a whole other way?

Of course, this was going to be the last time he'd ever see Marik; it was their final moment together.

No way could he walk away with regrets. This was Marik. The one person who understood him, made him feel something, and cared about him when no one else did. Their goodbye had to count somehow.

He was terrible at this and hated to admit it.

Then Marik came forward then wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and pulled him close. It happened so fast and Bakura had no idea how to react. His body froze and he stood there, limp as a noodle. Marik just hugged him tighter.

The only other time he'd been hugged was when he'd met with Ryou for the first time outside of their soul rooms in order to divulge information about his past. To get his host to trust him. After doing so, Ryou had been so overwrought with compassion and sympathy that he'd hugged Bakura right after. It had felt so strange and alien. Hugs from his childhood had been long, long forgotten.

Bakura trembled, then felt as if his harms had minds of their own when they came up along Marik's sides, his hands resting on his shoulder blades. Anything to ensure he wouldn't irritate Marik's scars.

It brought him back to yesterday, when they were sitting on the park bench together, talking about their pasts. Then Bakura had scooted closer to Marik and lay his head on his partner's shoulder. A strange impulse and he couldn't ignore it. It had felt so nice. Intimate closeness he hadn't realized he wanted. When he'd done that, it felt right. Like Marik's shoulder was made for it.

Now here they were. Hugging. Very much in the same vein while in his soul room, moments before they had gone to find Odion and save him from Marik's dark half. Marik had hugged him then, too.

Bakura didn't know how to admit that he liked it. That he wanted more of it. More of Marik. Chances to experience this intimate closeness with him that he now, unfortunately, craved. Much in the same way Marik awoke his virility, he was awakening his desire for actual affection. Being held by him was the single most wonderful feeling he'd felt in such a long time. Without a malicious undertone.

Gods, this was bad. Going into the finale game like this was not a good idea. He would have to clear his mind before entering the Pharaoh's memories.

Although he'd regret this for a different reason, Bakura leaned to Marik's ear and whispered, “And I'm so grateful to you.”

He was. Beyond words. When coming to Egypt, the first thing he'd done was seek out Marik and had been ready to ask, no, _demand_ his help. To demand what he knew and the secret he held on his back. Bakura had expected a lot of push back, because Marik was now “good” and loyal to the Pharaoh, as a good tombkeeper would be. He'd expected to have to talk him down for it, to threaten even.

Nothing of the sort came to be.

Although they bickered and argued like normal, Marik revealed that he was only going along with things so he could move on with his life. So this whole process could finally end. Ishizu was carrying most of it, he was just acting like a good lackey to move things along. He was more than willing to help Bakura out and didn't care about how it looked, that he was essentially helping the Pharaoh's enemy.

This had been perfect. Bakura had a plan in motion which he knew Marik would be able to help provide. He'd given Seto Kaiba the Millennium Eye and had a feeling that he'd seek out Ishizu about it. Marik mentioned that, yes, Ishizu had mentioned she had a vision before giving away the Millennium Necklace that Kaiba would arrive in Egypt when this whole event came to be. Bakura asked him if he'd plant a little seed, just to get Kaiba motivated to follow the Pharaoh into the tomb so he could use his soul energy in the final game. Marik agreed, knowing exactly how he could do that in order to look like he was on their side. What a clever boy.

Marik also removed his shirt and showed him the secret on his back, explaning that it pertained to the eighth key of opening the door to the afterlife. The final key being the Pharaoh's name. While it seemed fairly obvious, it was very useful to Bakura and he knew he could use the information to his advantage.

Bakura also had to refrain from staring too much, what with Marik being eye candy and all. It had taken every ounce of willpower in his body to resist touching him.

The impulse to spend the day together, as they had time before Yugi and therefore the Pharaoh arrived, was met.

Marik's breath hitched and he squeezed a little tighter. He drew his head back, their gazes meeting. Right about then, Marik's eyes became glassy and his eyebrows curled upward. Oh no. No. It looked like he was going to cry.

“ _Don't go_.” Marik pleaded, his tone cracked and barely above a whisper.

Heart sinking and his gut stinging, Bakura couldn't look away. For the first time in five thousand years, he felt immense regret. Causing someone pain usually resulted in him feeling apathetic, or if he disliked the person, great gratification. But right now, none of that. Just pure regret and wishing he could change that. He never wanted to hurt Marik and now, with no choice, he was.

“I have to. I've waited too long for this and I can't miss my chance.” Was all Bakura could manage to say, keeping his tone even. But it slipped a bit as he added in a quieter voice, “I'm sorry.”

All he could do was watch the despair fill his partner's countenance. Bakura knew, more than ever, he had to ensure Marik would be safe. That he would never feel this kind of pain ever again. That he would survive the world being destroyed. Come hell or high water, he would protect the one person he wanted alive.

He had to do something. Leaving with nothing but the pain on Marik's face to remember him was not an option. The sadness had to go.

Bakura held him closer, his hand gently stroking his partner's lower back. Marik relaxed against him, seeming to like the attention, but his expression didn't change. A soft sigh escaped him and before he realized it, Bakura was fixated on Marik's lips.

They were plump, a little darker than his skin tone, looked soft, and so _inviting_. Ridiculous, Bakura never fixated on a person's looks before, let alone their mouths.

But then again, he realized, he'd never met someone he was genuinely attracted to or felt an emotional connection with until Marik. All these feelings, so unfamiliar, were consuming him now. Curiosity was a part of his existence, especially in the modern world, and he often had Ryou filling in the blanks whenever he needed it. But right now, he had no other source except himself.

Stirring within him were these feelings he couldn't ignore.

The attraction bubbled and an impulse rose within himself. For the past little while, much to the dismay of his desire for vengeance, he was feeling something else. Something he wanted to hold onto and not let go of. At least not yet.

Just to feel something else for once.

Curiosity and desire were not a good combination. But he couldn't ignore it.

No matter how much the darkness within ordered him to stop. Almost like Zorc himself was a shoulder devil, while Ryou was a shoulder angel, just like in those cartoons.

If this was the last time he'd ever see Marik, he had to leave it with no regrets and had to make it truly count. No other chance would come.

Bakura took a moment to savour their closeness, how _right_ it felt to be in Marik's arms, how much he craved more of it. When he opened his eyes again, took in Marik's beautiful face and captivating eyes, his heart sank again. At this moment, he was too far gone. He had to give in.

The impulse was strong and he didn't think of it. Closing the distance, Bakura pressed his lips to Marik's.

This was a mistake.

A big one.

But there was no turning back.

Oh Gods.

Mundane as it was, slow and clumsy as it was due to inexperience, nothing prepared him for it. Not the knotting in his stomach, the pounding of his heart, the shortness of his breath, and his legs turning to jelly. Nothing especially prepared him for how _amazing_ Marik's lips felt against his own. Soft, warm, smooth and velvet-like. Incredible and doing a better job than he was. Marik had kissed back the second their lips came together, full of fervour he hadn't anticipated.

Bakura tightened his arms around Marik and pressed into him, practically leaning on him. Marik secured him tightly, anchoring him in place. At this moment, he completely surrendered as they kissed, lost in the sensations to come with it.

The more they kissed, the more amazing he felt, and the less he wanted to stop. It soon turned from one kiss to several. Marik slid his tongue into his mouth when Bakura involuntarily let out a sound, and welcomed the new sensation. His own inexperience was a clumsy result, but it seemed he was doing something right. It wasn't long before Marik took complete dominance over their kissing and Bakura didn't mind that one bit.

Passionate, invigorating, pleasurable, and even, dare he think it, _beautiful_.

Fate was cruel and tore them apart. He'd been on borrowed time and it was only now that he could push aside his vengeance. Even just a little bit. Just to feel something more and to connect with someone who meant a lot more to him than he cared to say. The pain surfaced and spread throughout his being like no other.

If only things were different, but destiny was cruel.

Savouring his partner's lips for just a little longer, Bakura then reluctantly pulled back. In doing so, he opened his eyes and took in Marik's face. His eyes were still glassy, hazed, and full of emotions. All while his lips were slightly parted. Topping it off was the soft pink tint just barely showing on his dark cheeks.

Maybe it was a mistake, but it was too late now. All Bakura could do was drink in the sight of him, how soft and beautiful he looked.

Although he wanted to remain here, in Marik's arms and melt into him, he couldn't. This farewell had gone on too long and he had to move. Bakura looked down, regret stinging at his gut and he pulled away. Marik didn't even respond, he just let go and his arms fell limply at his sides.

Their gazes met, another big mistake, and neither spoke. Marik's gaze was calm, neutral, but his eyes continued betraying it. Bakura swallowed hard, allowing those feelings to fester just a moment longer.

It was Marik who broke the silence.

“Goodbye, Bakura,” he said, his tone rough with emotion.

Averting his gaze for a moment, Bakura murmured, “Goodbye, Marik.”

Clenching his fists and squaring his shoulders, Bakura focused himself and his gaze neutralized. His heart reverted to stone-cold and clouded with darkness. Turning around, he walked steadfast toward the entrance of the tomb, not daring to look back. If he did, if he allowed himself to give in to these feelings, it would be over. That couldn't happen, not for anything. Not when his vengeance was finally upon him.

The illusion was lifted the minute he entered the shadows of the tomb entrance and time returned to normal.

He let his heart be hardened, forced those feelings into nothingness, and focused on his vengeance. Regrets be damned and those stupid feelings could go with it. After five thousand years, he would let nothing stand in his way.


End file.
